


Bear

by TheLoneLunatic



Category: WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Ending, I just use the word She for the reader, Mild Angst, Smut, third person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 06:09:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17595914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLoneLunatic/pseuds/TheLoneLunatic
Summary: They have an arrangement, if they're in the same town they're together. What happens when feelings get involved and she finds him in the arms of another woman while they're at the same hotel.





	Bear

**Author's Note:**

> The song Don't by Ed Sheeran 100% inspired this idea.

Baron and her had been seeing each other off and on for a few months. They didn’t discuss if they were exclusive or not because they were honestly too busy to dedicate enough time to a relationship but the agreement was that if they were in the same town, they were together.    
  
At least that’s what it was supposed to be. She had texted Baron earlier in the week saying that the promotion she was working for was going to be in the same town as Raw and they had agreed to meet up after his show and spend the time they could together.    
  
So when she walked around the corner, heading to his hotel room, to see Baron shoved against the wall with some blondes tongue down his throat, she felt a piece of herself break. She tried to back away, not wanting him to know she’d seen. She’d almost made it too, when she tripped over a stray bag in the hallway, falling down and her own bag hitting with a hard thud.    
  
Baron looked up then, shoving the girl away from him, before walking towards her. She didn’t wait for him to reach her, getting to her feet and snatching her bag off the ground and hightailing it out of there. Her room was a floor below his, and instead of waiting for an elevator, she slipped her heels off her feet, taking the stairs to her floor as quickly as she could.    
  
When she finally reached the safety of her room, her face was wet with tears and and her chest was heaving with quiet sobs. She tossed her shoes and bag somewhere in the room before sliding down the door, allowing the heartbreak she felt to wash over her.    
  
Why now, did he have to decide he wanted to see someone else? She was planning to tell him how she really felt, that she was crazy in love with him, and that she wanted to be with him but seeing his hands all over that girl washed those dreams down the drain.    
  
She had no idea how long she’d been curled against the door when a fist began pounding on the other side. She had a feeling she knew who it was, and even if it wasn’t him, she was going to ignore it anyway. She stood, the knocking still persistent, and flipped the latch at the top of the door closed. He must have heard it because he began calling out to her through the door.    
  
“Will you just let me explain? It’s not what you think.” He continued knocking and honestly, she didn’t have the patience to deal with a noise complaint so she opened the door, not bothering to wipe her face or hide her hurt.    
  
“I swear to god if you come at me with some excuse, I will slam this door right into your nose.” He could tell she was serious so he held his hands up in surrender.    
  
“Can I come in?” He made to walk past her into the room; but she closed the door a little, only allowing enough room for her to stand there. “Fair enough,” he said, backing away. He was about to speak again when she interrupted him.    
  
“You knew I was in town. You knew I was at the hotel. You knew our arrangement. What the hell happened, Corbin?” He could tell then that she was really upset. She never called him by his last name, barely even used his first. Most of the time he was just “Bear” and he preferred that anyways.    
  
“Look. It isn’t what you think. I was coming to look for you when she stopped me. We were talking and the next thing I knew she had her tongue down my throat.”    
  
“You didn’t seem to mind it,” she spat, shutting the door a little more.    
  
“What you saw was exactly what it was. It just started when you found us. I was pushing her away when you tripped.” His face looked sincere and she wanted to believe him but she was still just too hurt.    
  
“You didn’t push her away until you knew I was there.” Her voice was raw, her crying making her throat sore.    
  
“No, I was pushing her away and then you fell. You just saw what you wanted to see.” For some reason, she believed him. She could always tell when he was lying because he had a nervous tick where he rubbed his neck. He had never lied to her, not about anything serious, but he wasn’t ever able to keep a secret because she called him on it and he caved.    
  
Now though, both hands were resting on the door frame while he was leaning down to face her. Without saying anything, she opened the door and allowed him to come in. When she shut the door behind him, he was standing at the end of the bed just looking at her. She noticed she was still in her ring gear and decided she’d change. She found her bag, grabbing shirt and sweatpants, before heading to the bathroom.    
  
When she was changed, she returned to the room, Baron still standing at the end of the bed. She put her ring gear in her bag before finally turning to face him, her hands shoved in the sweatpants pockets.    


“You have my clothes,” Baron noted with a smile and she looked down. Sure enough she was wearing one of his End Of Days shirts and a pair of his sweatpants she had borrowed months ago. She shrugged, as if it meant nothing, but the truth was, this was always her go to outfit when she wasn’t with him. Even though they’d been washed a  hundred times she could swear she could still smell him on them.    


Baron sat on the bed and she sat next to him, leaving plenty of space between them. “I have something I want to ask you.” Baron nodded, motioning for her to go on. She took a deep breath and tried to prepare herself for the answer. “Have you been with other people when we aren’t together?” He dropped his gaze to the mattress and that was all the answer she needed. She felt a knot forming in her throat but she needed to hear the truth.

“Yes,” he answered honestly and her entire body went numb.

“What about when we were in the same town?” Why couldn’t she just tell him what she had to say? Why was she torturing herself like this. She was the one who said they weren’t exclusive, that they could sleep with whoever they wanted when they weren’t together, yet her heart was aching at the thought of another woman in his arms.

“No, never. That’s always just been me and you.” She offered a sad smile, fidgeting with a loose string on her pants. “What about you?”

“No,” she whispered, her eyes looking anywhere but his face. If she looked at him now, her walls would break and she would crumble right before his eyes. All she had to do was make it another few minutes and then she’d ask him to leave. “There’s never been anyone else. Just you.”

“Look, I can explain,” he tried but she cut him off.

“I need you to go. I just need to think. I’ll call you tomorrow.” Baron looked like he was about to object but when she whispered  _ please _ he stood from the bed, giving her a last long look before he walked out of her door.

The second the door was shut, she curled up where she was on the end of the bed and sobbed. She knew she was being ridiculous, he had no reason to think him being with someone else would hurt her, yet here she was trying to drag breath into her lungs when it felt like she was being crushed. She thought back to the first time they slept together, leading to their current arrangement. “Yeah, just when we are in the same town,” she had said and god did her words come back to bite her in the ass.

They talked almost all the time when they weren’t together but she had made it clear that if he was with other women, she didn’t want to hear about it. For the first few months, the thought of him with other people didn’t bother her. But after the third time they were able to spend an entire week together, she was completely lost. Of course, she never said anything. Baron was constantly on the road and what they had going was great, it really was, and she knew that he wouldn’t be ready for something as serious as  _ i love you. _

 

So, she kept her feelings to herself and continued their arrangement. That was almost six months ago and she just couldn’t take it anymore. She was going to tell him tonight but now she didn’t know if she would ever be able to tell him. It’s her fault and she knows that. Baron is absolutely gorgeous and if she didn’t want him with other people, she should have said something. Instead, she kept quiet, too afraid of losing the time they did share together.

She was still crying, still curled in a fetal position, when she decided she didn’t have any other choice. She had to tell him, he had to know and depending on what he says, she would have an answer. She stood, collecting herself as best she could, before heading to the bathroom to splash cold water on her face. She dried off with one of the hotel hand towels before heading back to the bed, climbing beneath the covers. She’d tell him tomorrow, right now she just needed sleep.

She couldn’t find a comfortable position, so she tossed and turned, played music to lull her to sleep, even tried the television but it was no use. Her body seemed to know Baron was in the same hotel as her and that’s where it wanted to be. Her heart wanted it to but she wasn’t going to cave tonight. She just wanted some damn sleep.

She wasn’t sure if she ever actually fell asleep but the next time she looked at the clock, it was nearing four in the morning. She had kicked Baron out of her room almost three hours ago and yet, her she was, wide awake, her heart aching and all she wanted was to be in his arms. She lifted her phone from the nightstand, opening her contacts, her thumb hovering over  _ Bear _ . Instead of calling, she sent a text instead. All she said was  _ please come back. _

A half hour had passed and she hadn’t heard back from him so she assumed he was asleep. She knew she wouldn’t be able to sleep now so she stood from the bed and grabbed her bag, lugging it into the bathroom and flipping on the light. She dug through it, looking for her workout clothes. When she found them, she slipped the sweatpants off first, about to step into her shorts when there was a soft knock at her door.

She dropped the shorts she was holding, hurrying to answer the door. She didn’t even look through the peephole to see who it was, just wrenched the door open. She felt the tears prick her eyes again, because there was Baron, sleepy eyed and in a pair of shorts and a tank top, standing in her doorway. She stepped aside, noticing he hadn’t even bothered to put shoes on, and let him in.

When he was sitting on the bed again, she had so many things she wanted to say but couldn’t find the right words. Baron just looked at her with a mildly confused expression, not saying anything to break the silence. She walked to him until she was standing right in front of him. He opened his legs, just wide enough for her to step between them before reaching out and pulling her to him. She collapsed into his embrace, her arms wrapping around his torso and before she knew it, she was practically cradled to his chest.

She tried not to cry but there were just so many emotions going through her, the tears fell anyways. She felt his hands on her back, rubbing her bare skin under her shirt and she relaxed into the touch. When she was able to catch her breath, she tried to explain.

“I’m sorry I reacted how I did, I just, i have so much to say and I don’t know how to start.” Baron pulled back then, adjusting her so that she was sitting across his lap now, looking her in the eyes.

“You can start by telling me why you’re so upset.”

“I should have told you a long time ago. I just, I remember you walking away and thinking that I don’t want to live without you. I should have told you but,” she was interrupted when Baron pressed his lips to hers, both hands gripping her face now holding her in place. He kissed her with so much passion, she could do nothing but open her mouth and follow his lead.

He nipped her bottom lip before pulling back, his eyes blown with want and she was sure hers looked the same way. There was also something else in his deep brown eyes, something deep and powerful. “I love you, Bear,” she found herself saying, not able to keep it to herself anymore. “I want to be the only girl for you.”

“You have been, for sometime now.” She looked at him puzzled, didn’t he just say there were others. She was about to ask him when he pressed a finger to her lips, successfully shushing her. “Remember that last week we spent together? It had to be almost six months ago?” He looked at her questioning, and she nodded because she knew exactly what he was talking about. “There hasn’t been anyone since then and even then, there were only a few before that.”

“That girl in the hall,” she allowed her voice to trail off, knowing he would know what she was asking.

“One of them from the past. She thought there was something more there  but there never was. When I pushed her away, the hurt on your face, I knew I had to tell you how I felt. I told her to never contact me again and that I was taken.” She felt herself smile then, but she still couldn’t get rid of the ache in her chest.

“I know I said I didn’t care but, why?”

“You’re the one who said we’d sleep with other people. I never wanted that. But thinking you didn’t want me like that, thinking I was just another person to sleep with, that shit hurt. So yeah, when it got really bad, I found someone who made me feel wanted. It was never enough and it never felt right.” Her eyes were wet again and that’s when she noticed his were too. How could she have been so blind?

The entire time they’d been doing this, every chance they had more than a few hours together, Baron was showing her around whatever city they happened to be in, taking her to nice restaurants and always getting her flowers. At the time, she didn’t want to get her hopes up so she just chalked it up to him being thankful for the time they did spend together.

“I’m an idiot,” she mumbled, pressing her face into his neck to hide her face. She felt his chest rumble with laughter, before he laid his head on top of hers.

“We both are. How about we fix that now?” She lifted her head so fast she caught Baron’s chin, a very unmanly noise coming from his throat.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry,” she hopped from his lap, lifting his face to survey the damage. She was standing now, while he was still seated, and she enjoyed having him look up at her. There was so much emotion in his eyes, she wanted to drown in it. She looked over his chin quickly. “You’ll have a red mark, but other than that, you’ll live.”

“Good,” he replied standing, forcing her to take a step back. “That means I can do this.” Before she could ask what this was, Baron’s hands were on her hips, lifting her into the air, pressing her flat against his chest. She wrapped her legs around his waist and that's when she remembered she was only in her panties and his shirt, not that she minded at the moment. He turned then, laying her on the bed and raised her shirt, placing a kiss just below her navel.

She tried to keep still, but he kept pressing kisses into her skin, licking her skin when he reached her panties. Her fingers were gripping the sheets beneath her as Baron removed her panties, tossing them over her shoulder to land somewhere in the room. He kissed the dip in her hip, nipping at the skin before soothing it with his tongue, paying the same attention to the other side as well. He shifted down the bed, his mouth level with the apex of her thighs, and placed a kiss to each thigh.

She couldn’t contain the noises she was making, her hips arching off the bed in search of his mouth. She heard him chuckle as he placed a hand on her hip, effectively holding her in place. She was about to tell him to get on with it when he licked a wet stripe up her folds, a keen falling from her lips. He used the fingers on his other hand to spread her open, finally pressing his tongue to her clit.

She cried out, one hand leaving the sheets to rest against the top of his head. Damn him for shaving his head, she couldn't get a handful of his hair anymore. She kept her hand there though, keeping him exactly where he was. He continued eating her out, swirling his tongue around her clit on every upwards lick before going back down again. He was avoiding giving her the pressure he knew she needed and she felt like she was going to cry.

“Please, Bear, please.” She knew she was begging but at this point she didn’t care. Baron seemed to approve, a rumble vibrating through his chest, before he sucked her clit into his mouth, slipping a finger into her at the same time. She arched her back, the noise coming out of her nearing a scream. He pumped his finger in time with the strokes of his tongue and only minutes later, she felt her walls clamping around his finger, her orgasm washing over her in waves. She cried out his name, but he kept up his ministrations until she shoved at his head, the sensitivity overwhelming.

She tugged at his shirt until he climbed up her body. She grabbed the back of his head, pulling him down into a kiss and moaned when she tasted herself on his tongue. “You are wearing far too many clothes,” she breathed when they pulled apart. Baron smiled before climbing off the bed, removing his shirt quickly and tossing it behind him. She took a moment to just admire his body, his colorful tattoos on his chest and arm, down to the V of his hips. She scotted until she was sitting on the edge of the bed, directly in front of where he was standing. He just watched her as she grabbed the hem of his shorts, shoving them and his boxers to the floor, his cock bouncing free.

She wasted no time, getting a hand on him, not even giving him time to step out of his shorts. She leaned forward, and licked the head, Baron's hand coming to rest in her hair. She loved this, pleasing him until he couldn’t think straight. She swirled her tongue around the head a few times before taking him into her mouth, pushing down as far as she could go. Baron groaned above her when he hit the back of her throat, and if her mouth wasn’t full of him, she would have smiled.

She started bobbing her head, using her hand on what wouldn’t fit in her mouth. He hit the back of her throat on every stroke and she had to fight the urge to gag. Finally, she relaxed her throat, taking him even deeper, the hand in her hair tightening when she swallowed around him. Baron pulled her off with a wet popping sound, wasting no time stepping out of his shorts and urging her to lie back on the bed.

“Condoms?” His voice was so full of lust, she wanted to climb him like a tree. She shook her head before reaching towards him.

“As long as your clean, I don’t want to use one.” She watched as understanding dawned on him, and then he was climbing onto the bed, covering her body with his own.

“Always used protection,” he mumbled into the skin of her neck, nipping at the sensitive area before sucking a mark there. She turned her head, giving him more room, and he groaned in satisfaction. He pulled back, eyeing the bright red mark before kissing her lips. “I love the way you react to me, the noises you make.” She reached between them, grabbing his cock and positioning it at her entrance and wrapped her legs around his waist. “Impatient much?”

She offered him a sly smile before digging her heels into his ass, urging him to get the memo. He slid all the way into her in one easy thrust, her excessive wetness aiding the slide. He stopped, lifting himself on his elbows to watch as she adjusted to his size. When she nodded, he pulled out slowly before slamming back into her. She gasped, her head thrown back and he did it again. He set up a steady pace, hard and fast, and she felt another orgasm approaching.

Baron whispered sweet nothings as he fucked her,  _ i love you _ and  _ all mine _ falling from his lips after every thrust. He adjusted their position, tossing one leg over her shoulder, the other still around his waist, changing the angle. WIth every snap of his hips, he was nailing her spot and it took everything she had to keep her noises to a minimum.

“Don’t hide those from me,” Baron grunted, a particularly hard thrust following his words. When she cried out, not even attempting to keep quiet, he smirked, angling his hips to hit that spot over and over again. “Come on baby, I’m so close.” She tried to mumble out a me to but just moaned instead. She grabbed his hand, guiding it to where there bodies met, and Baron got the hint, licking his thumb before rubbing meticulous circles around her clit.

She felt her walls beginning to clench and tried to warn him, but all she managed was a scream of her name as her orgasm hit. Her fingers were gripping into his biceps, and she felt his hips begin to stutter, signaling the approach of his own orgasm. He thrust one, two, three more times before he stilled, spilling himself inside of her.

He dropped to his elbows, still supporting his weight so he didn’t crush her, and kissed her breathless once again. When they pulled apart, they were both smiling. “I’m gonna get something to clean us up, okay?” She managed a small nod before Baron was slipping out of her before standing and heading to the bathroom. He was only gone around a minute before he came back, cleaning her up with a warm washcloth. He tossed it behind him with a shrug, pulling the covers down and allowing her to climb under them, before he climbed in himself.

“I don’t think I told you I love you,” he said as she curled into his chest. She settled in with a sigh and he marveled at how well she fit next to him, almost as if she was made for him. He wrapped his arm around her waist, the other finding her hand before lacing their fingers together. She looked at him, trying to convey all the emotions she was feeling into her expression before kissing his chin.

“You didn’t have to.” He smiled, leaning down to kiss her forehead and pulled the blanket up over them.

“Yeah, but I do. I love you.”

“I love you too, Bear.” She kissed him one more time before laying her head on his chest, her eyes already beginning to close. She was almost asleep when a hand found its way into her hair, massaging her scalp. Baron assumed she was asleep, her breathing even and her entire body relaxed.

“I’m gonna marry you one day.” She hummed into his chest and Baron tensed. She didn’t say anything, letting him think she was sleeping. He relaxed, flicking the light off next to them before he too was drifting off to sleep. She hoped that was a promise but for now, she was just going to enjoy being in his arms, knowing he felt the same way as her.


End file.
